


The System - Higher Education

by Kry486



Series: The System [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Sequel, the system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kry486/pseuds/Kry486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The System</p><p>Four years is a long time and Lexa learns that life doesn’t get any easier once you’re out of The System.  </p><p>After high school, Clarke and Lexa move to New York City for college. They struggle balancing their studies, living in a new city and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The System - Higher Education

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Wow, it's been a LONG time. I'm so sorry that this took so long. Life has been crazy (in a good way!). Hope y'all have been good :)
> 
> A few things before we jump into the story:  
> This sequel will be 25 chapters.  
> We will cover all 4 years of college so we're gonna be moving fast!  
> For now, updates will be weekly until I can get a little bit more ahead on the writing.  
> The tags to the story will be changing as we move forward so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> So, yeah. That's all for now.
> 
> Here we go... I hope this is worth the wait.

**September - Freshman Year**

“Wow.” Lexa gasps as she stares up at the tall building that she will be calling home the next year of her life. Her girlfriend of almost two years, Clarke will be living in the same dormitory although they agreed they would have separate rooms so they both can experience dorm life on their own. They will reevaluate their living situation next year.

“Wow indeed.” Clarke said before turning Lexa’s head toward hers. “Mom and dad just text, they’ll be here in 15 minutes with the the truck.”

Lexa nods and then returns her attention to the building. “Can you believe we’re here Clarke? I mean, when we first met, did ever imagine that two years later we’d be in New York City getting ready to begin our freshman year of college.”

Clarke smiled and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on the brunette’s lips. “I can believe it. This is your dream, I’m in no way surprised you achieved it. I’m just happy I got to follow you here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be here without you. You are a very important aspect of this dream, my love.”

Clarke’s only response was capturing her girlfriend’s lips in her own. They were completely enthralled with one another, unaware of the bustling New York street and strangers passing them by.

“Gross!”

Recognizing the voice, the two girls break apart and laugh. Looking to the curb they see Mr. and Mrs. Griffin smirking at them as well as the owner of the voice.

“Very funny Amber.” Clarke says.

“You two are always kissing. Don’t your lips hurt?” the girl says with a smirk.

Clarke laughs as she walks over to the young girl and lifts her up, placing kisses on cheeks. As Amber giggles, Clarke remembers the day her parents told her that Amber would be joining their family.  
___________

_\- One Year Ago -_

_The Griffin’s and Lexa are sitting at the table having dinner. It’s become a tradition that every Sunday, the four of them would have a sit down dinner. It’s Lexa’s favorite day of the week._

_As their meal draws to a close Mrs. Griffin takes a hold of Clarke’s hand._

_“So, Clarke we have something we want to discuss with you.”_

_“Sounds serious. Everything ok?” The blonde responds._

_“Oh yeah. This is good news.”_

_“At least we hope you think it’ll be good news.” Mr. Griffin adds_

_Clarke looks over at Lexa for clarification, but the brunette looks just as clueless as she does._

_“Ok… so what is it?” Clarke asks hesitantly gripping her girlfriend’s hand for support._

_“Well… you know Amber?” her mother says._

_“Yeah…”_

_“How would you feel if she came to live with us?”_

_“Live with us?”_

_Her father moves to her side of the table and kneels down beside her. “Yes, live with us… permanently. We’ve spent a lot of time with her at the center and she’s a great kid. We’d like to, if it’s okay with you... we’d like to adopt her.”_

_Clarke’s mouth falls open. “Really?”_

_“Yes honey. But only if you’re okay with it. We’ve put a lot of thought into this. You’re a senior and will be off to college next year. Your father and I are still young and have room here. And we love Amber.”_

_Clarke has tears in her eyes. She looks at Lexa who is staring at her with a smile on her face. A few moments of silence pass and the nerves in the elder Griffin’s faces are evident._

_“What do you say kid?” her father asks nervously._

_“I’ve always wanted a sister.”_

__________

After placing her little sister back on the sidewalk, the blonde walks over to her girlfriend and grabs her hand. 

“Ready baby?”

“Let’s do this.” The brunette replies with a smile before they head to the truck and begin unloading boxes.

____________

After getting both girl’s belongings to their respected dorm rooms and a quick lunch together, the other three Griffin’s went back to their hotel. Clarke and Lexa are lying on Clarke’s bed cuddling. Clarke’s roommate won’t be arriving until tomorrow so the two girl’s are taking advantage of the privacy.

“Tell me again why we agreed on living separately?” The blonde says as she runs her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s arm while the brunette peppers her neck with kisses.

“Mmm. Something about a rite of passage...living in a dorm with a stranger?... I don’t know. Seems dumb now.”

“Totally idiotic” Clarke moans.

Clarke reaches down to tug her girlfriend’s head back up to her and brings their lips together. It doesn’t matter how many times she kisses the brunette, the fireworks are as intense as the first time under the stars on their first date. Another moan escapes her mouth as the brunette gently bites her lower lip. Without warning, she flips them over so she’s straddling her hips.

“Hey. I was having fun.” The brunette pouts placing her hand on the blondes hips.

Clarke smirks as she lifts her shirt over head, “Yeah, well…” she begins as her hands wrap around herself to unhook her bra. She feels Lexa’s grip tighten as the garment falls down her shoulders. Clarke takes her girlfriend’s hands from her hips and moves them to her newly freed breasts “I’m done with foreplay... And we both know you’re a bottom.” 

“Hey! I am not.” 

Clarke just giggles as she leans down to to capture her girlfriend’s lips again.

_____________

The next morning, Clarke’s eyes slowly opened and it took a moment for her to remember where she was. But as a familiar brunette gently shifted and tightened her grip around her she remembered. They were in New York City. They were college freshman. As she stared up to the sleeping girl and took a deep breath.

She wasn’t sure what this new life would bring them. What college life had in store for them. If she were being honest, she was nervous. 

“Baby? You ok?” A groggy voice above her says.

The blonde looks up and meets sleepy green eyes. She leans up and kisses her cheek. “Yeah babe. I’m good. Go back to sleep.” 

The brunette nods and closes her eyes again. Clarke continues to stare at the girl for a couple moments before letting out another deep breath. She snuggles closer to the girl and as her eyes are closing she hears a faint:

“Don’t worry. We got this.” 

Clarke smiles and kisses the girl’s neck. Lexa was right. No matter, they got this. They would take on the next four years head-on, together. 

Always together.


End file.
